The Legendary Quest
by Saurabh310
Summary: This Fiction is about the future of our hero and his son. Enjoy reading it.
1. The Late Hero

**Chapter 1: The Late Hero**

 **Hey Guys This Is My First Fiction Story, I hope that you guys will enjoy it :)**

 **I Do Not Own Pokemon**

It was 8.30 in the morning and our lazy hero Red was still sleeping until his Mom threw Cold Water on him.

"Get Up You Lazy SleepyHead or else you are going to be late to get your first pokemon."

"Aahhh" screamed Red wrapping himself with the blanket and shivering

"Come on now Get dressed and go to Prof. Oak To get your first Pokemon"

"Yeah" he said with an agitated look.

He quickly got dressed ate his brerakfast and was off the road.

"All the Best Son" Said his Mom.

"I better be not late today, I have to hurry" with his full pacing speed Red ran down the road.

"Which Pokemon shall I choose" he thought "Charmander it is a powerful fire pokemon, Squirtle ummm I don't know, Bulbasaur may be a good choice" as he was thinking all this he tripped and fell down.

"Ow" He looked up and saw His friend Yellow.

"Hey Red where are you off to?"

"Arggggghh! Yellow you made me late" I will deal with you later.

"What did I do?" thought the little blonde.

"There I see the lab I made it HELL YEAH!" He finally reached the lab and saw a sign that indicated the lab is closed and people will be getting their pokemon in the Pallet Town Park.

"Son Of a…, NOOOOO, It will take me 15-20 minutes to go to the the park."

Then is when a person came and asked Red what was the matter.

"You see Mister This Sign I had to get my very first pokemon today but now I am super late and wont ever be able to get in time to the the park."

"You have quite a problem, umm… Ok wait I will help you."

"You can? Oh thank you so much but may I ask how?"

"Lemee show you" The man took out a pokeball from his pocket. He summoned Fearow.

"Come On lad hop on" He and Red both sat on Fearow's back. "Come on Fearow Fly."

Under 2 minutes They reached the town park.

"Thank you so much mister how can I ever repay you." The man laughed and said " When the Time comes I shall ask for it."

"But Mister What is your name?" "My name is Mr. G"

"Wow Cool Name Umm Thanks Again See you later."

"See you soon."

Red Ran off towards the park. The man smiled and thought that this kid is going to be the biggest and greatest one, he sat on Fearow and Flew away.

"I am Here!" Red said shouting towards Prof. Oak.

"Well Well Mister Late Pants has arrived at last."

"I am so sorry Prof. Oak, I didn't wake up at right time and when I reached your lab I saw the sign."

"You are lucky Red I Still have some Pokemon left, Now come and choose one."

5 Pokeballs were kept which contained Torchic, Charmander, Mudkip, Eevee and a Pidgey."

"Ok so this is it." Red said aloud. "I choose you… Charmander."

"Well if you want Charmander so go ahead."

Red picked up the charmander pokeball and send it out.

"CHARRRRR" the orange lizard with fire on its tale was jolly and jumping. "Hey there Charmander Now You and I are pokepartners, We will make a great team."Charmander was puzzled when it saw Red and it thought that Red was an enemy so.. it sent fire from its mouth straight towards Red.

"Well Its going to take us some time to be friends" he said with a burned face, he was lying weak on the ground.

A boy was watching was watching Red and his charmander, "Well This Kid won't be a problem for us, right treecko?"

"Treeck, Treeck" replied treecko.

"So you got your first pokemon Red, Congratulations.I must say I am quite impressed with Charmander."

Red looked up "Dad what are you doing here?"

The man picked up his son and had a tight hug with him. "You are always out of the region, now come and stay with us, you have conquered almost every region, you are the Pokemon champion of the World."

The man revealed his face, he wore a medium blue jacket with gold trim, white collar and sleeves, dark cyan T shirt, blue jeans, red sneakers, white fingerless gloves and a hat.

Prof. Oak came and said " Hey Ash Nice to See You Again."

"Nice to see you too Prof. Oak."

 **This is the end of the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it. If any mistake was there I am truly sorry and will try to not repeat it again. As for this chapter we see Ash Ketchum as the father of Red now just wait and try to guess who is the mother. See you people in the next chapter. Have a nice day.**


	2. The First Battle

**Chapter 2: First Battle**

 **Hey Guys I am Back, Hope you enjoyed the first chapter(even though it had nothing interesting :p)But now I promise that the fiction will be really interesting and unpredictable. Soo Here We Go.**

 **I Do Not Own Pokemon**

"Nice to see you to Prof. Oak."

"So Ash, where have you been?" asked the old Prof. Oak.

"I am just coming from the Sinnoh Region, Paul asked me to have a battle with him."

"Did you win Dad?" asked his son with his hopeful eyes.

"Of course, I did son, there is no one left who can beat me now."

"Wowwww, one day I will become the world's strongest trainer ever."

"Sure my son, for that you need training."

"Yeah, now I am going to train with my charmander."

"I can help if you want."

"Really Dad, it will be great."

"Come On Now, Let's go and train."

Both Ash and Red said their goodbyes to Prof. Oak and sprinted towards the forest to train.

"This Red has the same passion, same will as ash, hope so he succeeds and achieve his all dreams." Thought Prof. Oak.

The Forest for filled with caterpies, spinaraks, oddish and many other both went to a barren land which was in the middle of the forest.

"So, How shall we start Dad?" asked puzzled Red.

"OK, Phewww ummm there are two ways if you want you can battle with wild pokemon or you can battle with my pokemon."

"I will go for the wild ones." Said a scared Red.

"Your Wish, Cool now you see that oddish, first you have to battle with it and defeat it.

"Huh, Hahahaha Oddish! Seriously dad, its weak."

"Never Underestimate your opponent Red Remember That."

Red nodded his head and went after the oddish.

"Go charmander use ember!" ordered an excited red. The Pokemon just stood there and did nothing.

"Come on charmander, what's your problem?"

"You see Red, I had a same problem with my Pikachu, first you have to win the trust of your pokemon."

"Speaking Of Pikachu, where is he?"

Ash just stood silent there… "OMG! I think I left him in sinnoh"

With saying this ash sprinted out of the forest.

"My Crazy Dad" thought Red and got back towards charmander.

"Charmander, its okay now you and me are both a team, I am not your enemy, I am your friend, just trust me."

Charmander did not pay any attention towards what red had said, he was busy chasing small caterpies.

Red all in anger shouted at charmander " Charmander can you listen to me."

Chramander stopped chasing caterpie and looked towards Red. Charmander quickly got ready for throwing ember.

"If you want to burn me, Ok its fine, I don't care."

Charmander Threw Ember, but it was not on red. It was on some razor leafs coming towards red's hat.

Red was surprised that charmander missed its aim and looked behind, he saw a person and a pokemon standing under a tree.

"Who is there?" pointing finger towards the duo.

"Hey, there buddy its nice to see you."

"Gold!" said Red with an astonishing voice.

"How have you been Mr. CryPants." He laughed.

"Don't you dare call me that again."

"What can you do about it.?"

"Argghhh! Come on We can have a pokemon battle, how does it sound." Red said in anger.

"Cool, I am Ok with it, but is your pokemon charmander up for it?" he said in a taunting manner.

Red turned towards Charmander and asked " Charmander can you please help me with this."

"Char Char Char" he replied with a mood to battle.

"My charmander is ready Gold, come on."

"Very well, Ok treecko its time to play."

Treecko was confident that it will destroy charmander.

Both The Trainers got ready.

"Come On Charmander, use ember on treecko."

"Treecko dodge that ember and use your speed to move around everywhere and confuse charmander." Treecko easily dodged the ember and was running around in circles very fast. Charmander couldn't figure where treecko is because whenever it saw treecko, treecko was already on the other direction.

"Come on Treecko, keep doing this."

"Unnhh, Charmander use smokescreen."

Charmander started to throw smoke from its mouth making the whole area filled in smoke. Treecko couldn't run after this, it began coughing.

"*cough*Treecko try to get out of this smoke."

Treecko tried but it could not.

"Okay now charmander, use ember on treecko." Charmander from its mouth shot a fire towards treecko as treecko was coughing it could not move and the fire straight hit treecko.

"NOO, Treecko!"

Treecko was badly pushed by the fire and it hit him hard in its stomach, treecko was sent flying away towards a big rock.

"Ok, Charmander now its time to finish this."

"Treecko try to get out of this smoke."

"Come on now gold give up, treecko cannot move after that attack."

"You are wrong my friend, never underestimate your opponent."

"Treecko use dig and hide in the ground."

Treecko with its all might made a hole and went underground.

"You are smart Gold, giving your pokemon some time for rest. I must say I am quite impressed."

"You are wrong Red." He laughed and said.

Smoke started to clear off.

"I am not giving treecko some time, I am using it to attack your pokemon , does it know where is my treecko underground."

"Huh, what are you saying?"

"All I am saying to red is that you should always be aware."

"Oh no Charmander!"

"Treecko attack now."

Treecko came from the ground jumping in the sky from charmanders back side and pounded on him. Treecko sat on a fallen charmanders back and continued to pound on him.

"Chramander, try to break down from treeckos attack."

Charmander couldn't do a thing and was screaming in pain.

"I guess I should end it, ok treecko get from that weak pokemons back and finish him off with the razor leaf."

Treecko jumped from charmanders back and and got ready for the razor leaf attack.

"Unnnggghhh, come on charmander, get up"

Treecko shot the razor leaf at charmander but at the last moment charmander got up and dodged was breathing heavily and was in a severe pain.

"Treecko lets finish this, use dig again." Treecko digged up another hole.

"Ok lets do this." Said red aloud to gold.

By then treecko had already went inside the hole.

"Charmander go into that hole."

"What!" said Gold in tension.

Charmander jumped into that hole.

"Treecko try to get out NOWW!"

"Charmander use smokescreen in the hole." With this Charmander used smokescreen and all inside the underground got smoky. Treecko quickly tried to get out but all was in vain, it couldn't see a thing.

"Charmander, get treecko out of that underground."

Charmander did as instructed.

Treecko with the smoke effects was still dazed and couldn't hear or see anything.

"NOOO! Treecko do something." But all was in vain, treecko couldn't hear a thing.

"Charmander use ember!"

Charmander used ember and it hit treecko burning its hand.

Treecko laid down and the battle was over.

"WOOOOHOOOO!, we won charmander."

Red hugged his pokemon and his pokemon also did not hesitate.

"You put a good fight Gold, do not be disappointed."

"I will see you one day, you will pay for this you you moron." Said an angry Gold, he put treecko back in its pokeball and ran away towards the pokemon center.

"We did it buddy, see I told you we would make a good team."

Charmander was very happy, it was so happy that it again burned Red's face.

"Well its ok, but do not do that again." Said a painful Red.

After couple of minutes when Red was fresh, "Come on buddy lets go home and meet mom."

With this Red and Charmander Ran off towards their home.

A boy with spiky hair, wearing long sleeved black shirt and violet jeans and brown boots stared at Red.

"You will be a good competition Red Ketchum."

 **This is the end of the second chapter, hope you enjoyed it. I will try to add more spice to the story now. As for this chapter we see Red's First amazing battle and he is off to go and see his mom, we already know there is a 'mom ' but now lets see who is the mom. See you guys in the next chapter. Have a nice day.**


End file.
